Toph X Katara Have a Threesome (request)
by syncum
Summary: Toph and Katara meet a ass obsessed guy who fucks them in the ass.


After a hard day of training for their upcoming battle, Toph and Katara had decided that they needed to relax. They headed to the sauna for some relaxation. Katara had nothing to worry about when it came to getting naked in front of Toph as she was blind. Toph didn't seem to mind taking everything off as well, as she had only felt Katara's presence. The two sat in the steamy room, completely naked while letting their bodies rest up. This was long awaited and very much deserved.

Katara's bracelet had fallen off and went across the room, "Damn it."

She walked over to pick it up, bending down so her ass was in the air and her pussy was visible. Toph gasped and whispered, "Katara, someone else is in here.."

Katara quickly turned around to see a guy standing there with his eyes wide and a tent under his towel.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Katara exclaimed. He had to be new, 18 at the least, "obviously this is Water Tribe GIRLS only! Can't you read?"

"Woah lady, I'm sorry. I didn't read the sign. Besides you even said WATER tribe girls. I'm pretty sure your friend over there isn't in the Water Tribe."

Katara looked over at Toph and blushed.

"Nice shade of red on your face. Makes you even cuter," that just made her face even darker.

The guy sat down beside Toph, where Katara was sitting.

"What's your name?" Toph asked.

"The names Kanji."

"Toph," she replied with a quick smile.

Katara sat beside Kanji awkwardly as she realized she was completely naked and they didn't bring anything to cover up with.

"Nice ass by the way," Kanji broke the silence, not even looking at her, "I've always been a fan of a big ass."

Katara didn't reply. Toph could feel him staring at her body. She seemed to like the idea. Katara noticed the tent under his towel was still there. She realized that he was looking at Toph's body to keep it hard. For some reason, she kind of felt jealous. She stood and dropped her bracelet again, this time right in from of him. She bent down and gave him a perfect view of her big ass and perfect pussy. He smiled and grabbed her ass. She giggled at the thought of a stranger from her own tribe grabbed the best part about her, her big fat ass. Toph heard the giggling and decided to have some fun from herself. She grabbed Kanji's towel and ripped it off of him. He big cock was exposed and Katara gasped at it's size. Toph, unable to see, grabbed it to feel the length. A smile spread across her face.

The two ladies decided they would have themselves a little fun with this new guy. Toph jacked his dick off as Katara sucked on his balls.

"Oh fuck," was all he could say.

After a few more minutes of the handjob and pleasure to his balls, Katara stood up and bent over, smacking her ass.

"Cum on in baby," she said with a wink.

Kanji smiled as he stood. His raging boner made it hard to think, and he didn't care. He grabbed Katara's hips and pushed the tip against her asshole.

"I didn't mean there! I've only done it twice,.." she felt ashamed..

"I'd love it in my ass!" Toph spoke up.

Kanji turned around and smiled as he found Toph bent over, holding her ass open for him. He pushed the tip on her asshole and carefully pushed it in until it was as far as it would go.

"Oh my god!" Toph yelled out.

Kanji grabbed her hips and slowly started thrusting in her ass. It wasn't as big as Katara's but it felt amazing. Looking on, Katara saw much fun Toph was having, and decided to join in. She slid under Toph and began licking her pussy.

"Oh fuck, Katara!"

Kanji started going harder in Toph's ass, pulling out every couple thrusts to push his cock down Katara's throat.

Toph squirted her pussy juices all over Katara's face.

"Ohhh, fuck!"

"My turn!" Katara excitedly exclaimed.

She stood and bent over beside Toph. He lined his dick up and pushed in into her nice wet pussy, thrusting in and out multiple times from the start.

"No silly, fuck my ass," she demanded.

Kanji pushed his dick against her asshole and eventually pushed it in slowly. She screamed as she felt like her ass was being ripped open. She'd never had such a big dick before.

Kanji wasn't going to leave Toph out of the fun as he stuck his finger in her pussy. Toph decided Katara's pussy needed more attention, so she began rubbing it and Kanji's dick slammed into her asshole over and over again. She sound of both girls moaning and yelling was music to his ears. He sped up as he got closer to cumming. Katara and Toph came at the same time and Kanji wasn't far behind.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" he announced.

Katara grabbed his balls and pulled his dick out of her ass, "Only skilled water benders can bend cum," she winked and made him shoot huge loads of cum onto her and Toph's asses. Kanji collapsed on the bench as the two girls stood with thick loads of cum all over their big asses.


End file.
